


Double Trouble

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, M/M, Multi, and this is a good way to do it, do not give permission for jesse and kix to do anything they want, just let rex rest 2k5ever, they really just want him to relax, unless you really mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse and Kix just want Rex to relax for a while. Their methods are a little unorthodox.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what the inspiration was for this. I started it earlier in the summer and stalled. Ended up being one of the longest smut pieces I've written so far! Please enjoy!

“Oh no.” Rex whispered to himself as he saw Jesse and Kix spot him from across the room, and walk toward him with a purpose. “I wonder what they want this time.”

“Rex.” 

“Captain.” They said in unison, as they flanked him and guided him toward the opposite end of the medbay, where there were some private rooms.

“Guys, I don’t know what you have planned, but I really don’t have time for whatever it is. I have too much to get done before we drop out of hyperspace.” Rex attempted to shift out of their grasp, but between Jesse’s larger build, and whatever made a medic's grip tighter than a sarlacc tentacle, he couldn’t get loose.

They brought him to a private room and shut the door behind them. Luckily, very few were in use at the moment; no vode with serious injuries were in need of them. 

Kix gently pressed Rex against Jesse’s chest, “Sorry not to talk with you beforehand, but frankly Rex, you need some time to relax, to get out of your own head.”

Rex pursed his lips, he didn’t  _ really  _ have time for this, no matter how tempting the thought of some time with the two of them was. 

Kix held out his hand, palm first, “I don’t want to hear it. When the kriff was the last time you took some time for yourself?”

Rex opened his mouth to answer, only to find he couldn’t actually remember.

“That’s what I thought. And we, as your SIC and CMO, decided that we are going to do just that. Give you some time to relax, and not have to  _ think _ for a while.” 

Jesse sat on one of the beds, back against the wall, and easily pulled Rex with him, back snug against his chest. As much as he should get back to work, Jesse’s solid presence behind him  _ was _ comforting. He relaxed just a hair.

“See?” Kix said, sly look on his face, “Not so bad is it?”

Rex rolled his eyes and was about to tell Kix off, when Jesse started to kiss at the side of his neck. It was all Rex could do but sigh, and let his head roll to the side to give him better access. 

Jesse paused just long enough to tell Kix, “You use too many words, Kixystix. You know contact works better with our captain.” Jesse started running his arms down Rex’s arms in long slow soothing motions, before moving to undo the front of his blacks. 

Jesse always was very good at knowing just what to do to get him to comply. 

Rex let him get his arms out before Kix started taking off the bottom half of his blacks. Neither of them being explicitly sexual, besides the kisses Jesse was still leaving on his neck and shoulders, and even those were soft and sweet.

Jesse was running his hands over Rex’s sides and chest, while Kix was doing the same with his legs and feet. Helping him relax his muscles completely, allowing him to melt further into Jesse’s broad chest.

Rex wasn’t sure how long they continued, but eventually Kix was talking again, “Would you like us to continue, Rex? We won’t go any further than this if you don’t want to.”

Rex was hard just from their constant gentle touch, and was  _ very _ interested in continuing, but gods, if he didn’t appreciate them asking. They would absolutely just leave it at this if he asked, they would  _ never _ pressure a brother into doing something they didn’t want. 

To be fair, not many would  _ want _ say no to Jesse and Kix. They were practically legends within, and without the 501st when it came to this, and didn’t share their bed with just anyone. 

“Yes, please. Whatever you two want.” They didn’t want him to think? Fine with Rex, let them do all the work.

Jesse purred in his ear. “You hear that, Kixystix? Anything we want.” 

Rex shivered, Jesse’s purr just  _ did _ things to him, and to Kix as well, with the hungry look he had in his eyes. 

“Why don’t we draw out the fun a little bit? Make sure the Captain here stays nice and relaxed.” Kix said with a particularly wicked smile.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Jesse replied just before he started sucking a dark hickie at the crook of Rex’s neck.

In addition to running his hands along his legs, Kix started to kiss up them, taking his time, making light marks along his thighs. 

Rex’s legs fell open at Kix’s ministrations, giving him better access. Kix kept leaving touches and kisses everywhere except where Rex needed. He was already painfully hard, but he was literally left hanging with the way Kix was working around his thighs, hips, and stomach. 

“Nine hells, Kix.  _ Touch me already _ .” Rex wasn’t quite begging, but it was close. 

Kix was currently busy sucking a dark hickey into the hollow of his hip, so Jesse answered with a whisper in his ear, “Uh-uh, Rex’ika, you said  _ anything _ we want, and that means Kix gets to play for a while. He loves to make it  _ last _ .” 

Rex groaned, mostly because he should have known better than to open his mouth, but also, he had lost the capacity to form words as Jesse ran his thumb over his nipple. It felt incredible between the two of them. He could feel Jesse slowly rutting against his back, nothing urgent, obviously making sure Rex was being taken care of first. It was a heady feeling, knowing they would do this just for him. 

Which was when Rex lost his train of thought when Kix pushed a lubed finger into his ass. Gods, how did he know how to hit all the right places with so little? He moaned as his hips bucked, trying to take more of Kix’s finger.

“Eager aren’t we?” Jesse whispered between kisses, “But, Kixystix wants you still, so..” Jesse’s strong arms wrapped around him, one around his chest, the other around his lower stomach, at the same time he hooked his legs over Rex’s, effectively holding him completely immobile. Rex moaned as his head fell back against Jesse’s shoulder. 

Kix was fingering him in earnest, not opening him up, just enough sensation to drive Rex insane, always stopping shy of his prostate. Rex made the mistake of looking down at Kix. A mistake because he was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ lying between Rex’s legs, an array of dark marks all around Rex’s crotch and thighs, fingers slowly moving in and out of him.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he? Always so focused on his work.” A moan was ripped out of Rex, as Kix’s teeth bit down on his thigh, not enough to bleed, but that one will be there for  _ days _ .

Kix paused his fingering to reach up with his other hand to stroke Rex a few times, every muscle in Rex’s body tensing, the sensation almost too much, bringing him to the right to the edge.

Kix stopped, bringing him back down from that edge, and brought his hand back down to rest on his thigh, as he resumed his fingering. Rex was panting heavily at the tease, he was so close, but he  _ needed _ that friction. 

Just as his breathing started to level out, Kix stopped his fingering again to stroke Rex a few times, causing him to tense and moan loudly, before he stopped  _ again _ . 

Kix continued this for, Rex honestly wasn’t sure how many rotations, too out of his mind to keep count, but it felt  _ incredible _ . Each time building on top of the last, becoming more and more intense with every turn. 

Kix started stroking him again, but this time he didn’t stop fingering him. Jesse’s hand that was wrapped around his chest, started playing with his nipple again, and along with the kisses he was leaving behind his ear and down his neck it was almost too much. Then Kix hit his prostate, and Rex came so hard he passed out. 

When he came to, he was cleaned up, and resting against a literal mountain of pillows. He felt completely boneless and relaxed. He wasn’t sure when the last time he felt like this. 

He looked up at a whimper coming from the bed across from Rex, and was confronted by a beautiful sight. 

Kix was perched in Jesse’s lap, legs and arms wrapped around him, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. They were kissing, filthy and deep. Rex wasn’t sure how they were even breathing, neither of them breaking the kiss. One of Jesse’s large hands was pressed low on Kix’s back, holding him close, while the other was wrapped around both of their cocks, jerking them both off. 

And by the sound of it, they were both enjoying each other  _ a lot _ . Rex also took a moment to appreciate how they made sure to settle him in a position with a perfect view. Rex’s cock was making a valiant effort in attempting a round two, but Rex knew there wouldn’t been enough time, even with their fast refractory period.

It didn’t take long for Jesse’s movements to become erratic, Kix’s hips thrusting into Jesse’s hand, one arm still wrapped around his shoulders, the other holding the back of his head, keeping him in place. Which was pressed against Kix’s chest, where he was muttering praise, and filth, and things that Rex couldn’t quite catch. 

Kix came over Jesse’s hand, moaning low. Jesse followed him over the edge almost instantly, Kix’s name sounding like a prayer on his lips. 

They kissed gently before Kix quickly cleaned them both up and they moved to either side of Rex. 

“Feeling better?” Jesse asked as they settled around him, apparently the sex wasn’t enough, they were determined to make him sleep too. Not like Rex had the ability to even move at this point anyway.

“Yes, thank you, Jesse, Kix.” Rex replied with a small smile.

“Good. I-” Kix coughed, “ _ -we _ knew you needed something like this.” Rex tried to not roll his eyes at Jesse, but he was sure he wasn’t very successful. “Now rest. The others know to not bother you unless it’s an emergency.”

Rex thought about arguing, but he was comfortable, and it was never worth it to try and argue Kix when he had his mind made up. Rex already felt his eyes drifting closed. “Just for a little while.”

“Whatever you say, Sir.” Rex could hear the smile in Jesse’s voice as he fell asleep between them. 


End file.
